villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Sofia Lamb
Doctor Sofia Lamb is the main antagonist of BioShock 2 and the leader of the Rapture Family. She also serves as the secondary antagonist of the prequel novel BioShock: Rapture. Throughout the game she claims to want to make a "Utopian" by mutating her own daughter into an entity that would have no personality of her own and blindly doing anything for the "greater good" only to face Subject Delta. She was voiced by Fenella Woolgar. History Before BioShock 2 Not much is known about Sofia except supposedly she was raised by a strict father to follow in his footsteps. Eventually she grew to believe free will was the root of all evil and wanted to leave the surface world since it didn't seem to confirm to her wishes claiming that others were trying to "corrupt" her flock. Eventually Andrew Ryan reluctantly allowed her to join Rapture despite him looking down at psychologist, not long after arriving she offered free counseling to anyone who wanted it in an attempt to gain power. Eventually she was arrested for her attempt at power leaving Eleanor in the care of Stanley Poole who spent nearly all her money on women, parties and to fuel his addictions within Dionysus Park. In an attempt to hide this Stanley flooded the park and had Eleanor experimented on which led to her becoming a Little Sister, unbeknownst to Stanley Sofia learned about this and didn't seemingly care. Later Sofia attempted to create a "Utopian" with help of Gilbert Alexander but her experiments on him failed due to his body not able to adjust to the large amount of ADAM, upon concluding only someone who built a high tolerance to ADAM such as a Little Sister could become what she desired, Sofia abandoned Alexander without a second thought. During BioShock 2 Sofia is first shown in the opening set ten years before the rest of the game having assembled a group of Splicers that ambush her daughter, Eleanor Lamb, to use as a guinea pig for her plans to make a entity devoid of free will that she dubbed a "Utopian". Upon the Splicers grabbing Eleanor, Subject Delta comes in an attempt to rescue her only to hit him with a mind control Plasmid and Sofia to come out of the shadows and order Delta to kill himself. During those ten years Sofia was able to manipulate many of Rapture's residence into serving her by convincing them that she would making not only Rapture a paradise and eventually the surface, to increase her following the Family offered any thing else one could want including offering a way back to the surface world along with salvation. Upon Delta being revived a decade later Sofia immediately tried to have him killed. During said attempts on Delta's life she claims it's not out of hate, rather she claims to love him as much as anyone else but she can't risk him ruining her plans. As the game progresses Sofia ultimately comments on Delta's morality regardless on if he kills those of her flock that aren't threats or not. If Delta spares them and shows mercy she claims to see through his "act" and harshly claims he is merely a selfish monster pretending to be kind, if he kills the defenseless she does similar claiming Delta is a selfish monster without a soul. Even nearing the end when Sofia realized Eleanor is taking after Delta, Sofia disrupts the bond keeping Delta alive by non-fatally suffocating her daughter claiming it's all his fault. Knowing Delta can't survive him Sofia orders Delta restrained knowing if killed through violence he'd merely be revived through a Vita-Chamber, she then plans to continue her experiments despite considering Eleanor a failure in her plan once she freed Delta. In an attempt to distract the others long enough for her to escape, Sofia had Augustus Sinclair forcibly transformed into a Big Daddy and planted explosives around Rapture so she could destroy it while she would escape the explosion by using Sinclair's escape pod. Ultimately before Sofia can escape the explosives go off due to Eleanor and Delta arriving sooner than she anticipated. Sofia's fate then depends on Delta's choices: if benevolent and forgiving Eleanor will help her mother either due to forgiving her or simply to let Sofia know all her work was for nothing, if Delta's was merciless Eleanor will drown Sofia to punish her for the crimes and abuse. Personality Sofia is an individual who seems to suffer from a superiority complex or borderline messiah complex, as a result she truly believes that she is destined to create a figure without any true personality that will usher in a new era for mankind. Sofia pretends to care for people and claims to love everyone equally yet in truth is an egotistical sociopath that doesn't value anyone other than herself. This is shown through her constantly claiming humanity is inherently selfish and only she can make it better through her research, going as far as claiming that Delta is faking kindness when showing mercy to those who wronged him. Sofia is also shown to not value even her own daughter as an individual by the fact not only was she not concerned by her daughter being transformed, rather she found that a useful fact later on where she conducted another experiment in hopes of achieving her goals of remaking the world by transforming humanity into creatures devoid of any free will. Sofia seems to see Jack as a godlike figure due to his lack of free will when killing Andrew Ryan, possibly being unaware of how Jack eventually broke free of the mind control to save Rapture from Frank Fontaine. Sofia is shown to be extremely hypocritical in not only her borderline misanthropic view despite her claim of loving them but also her entire behavior towards Eleanor and Rapture as a whole. With Eleanor, Sofia claims that her daughter betrayed her and that she was always a loving mother yet this is overlooking the fact that Eleanor wasn't only experimented on by her but that she was only ever treated as a means to an end. Even with Rapture, Sofia treats them as useful pawns wanting to ultimately combine all the ADAM of the Family with Eleanor to make her a "Utopian", claiming that way they will be able to "ascend" and gain "immortality" in a form of sharing a body with her. Even when she realized she lost she decided to try to leave in the only known escape pod and destroy Rapture. Sofia also had no issue with experimenting on other children without a hint of remorse, abandoning a man who was in love with her after her first attempt to create a "Utopian" failed due to his body and mind mutating, even her claims to have sympathy for Delta when finding out he's completely sentient despite being transformed into a Big Daddy is proven hollow considering she transformed Sinclair into a sentient Big Daddy but forced to obey her commands. Appearance Sofia Lamb is a tall woman who is around six feet tall with a thin build, blonde hair and blue eyes. Her outfit is that of a standard psychiatrist of the era and a pair of reading glasses. It seems Sofia is one of the few non-Splicers in Rapture both due to her generally healthy appearance and never showing powers that are given to anyone who uses ADAM. Quotes Gallery Sofia Lamb.png|Sofia Lamb's audio diary photograph. SofiaLambModel.png|Sofia Lamb's in-game model. LambConceptArt.png|Concept art of Sofia Lamb. LambConceptCloseUp.jpg|Concept art of Lamb's portrait. RaptureBestAndBrightest.png|Lamb featured on the "Rapture's Best and Brightest" poster. SofiaEleanorPhoto.jpg|A portrait of Sofia and Eleanor. LambTelescreen.png|Lamb traps Delta in a security booth. LambPropaganda.jpg|One of Lamb's many propaganda posters. SofiaLambAdvertisement.jpg|An advertisement for Lamb's psychiatry. SofiaLambOffice.png|Lamb in her office at Persephone. Category:Abusers Category:Control Freaks Category:Cult Leaders Category:Dark Messiah Category:Delusional Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Egotist Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Hypocrites Category:Mastermind Category:Master Manipulator Category:Misanthropes Category:Parents Category:Psychopath Category:Video Game Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Non-Action Category:Kidnapper